Every Rose has it's thorn
by Smokey.bailey97
Summary: Clare Edwards always lived a sheltered life. She had been homeschooled since the 4th grade and was now a Sophmore in highschool. Clare never had a boyfriend, always wore her purity ring, and was never interested in a guy... until she met Eli Goldsworthy.
1. Who is this?

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! First story (: Review please! (:**

Clare Edwards always lived a sheltered life. She had been homeschooled since the 4th grade and was now a Sophmore in highschool. Clare never had a boyfriend, always wore her purity ring, and was never interested in a guy... until she met Eli Goldsworthy.

It had been 6 years since I had been inside an actual school. I was constantly listening to my best friend, Alli Bhandari tell her how amazing high school was... Well, a Real highschool. I wanted to see what it was actually like, I wanted to actually experience proms, and actual teachers. So with a little begging and pleading, my mom and dad finally agreed! In a few weeks I would attend Degrassi Community High.

* * *

><p>I met Alli at her house a few weeks later, so we could walk to school together. . I must admit I was a little nervous of my first day. I felt like a little girl on her first day of simply dressed in fitting jeans, a floral shirt, my hair was neatly curled, and my glasses. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself on the first day, but I wanted to be myself. Alli soon came outside and we made the walk to Degrassi.<p>

With a new semester upon us, there were very few people I knew. Alli on the other hand, knew all of them. She introduced me to a few of them, but one in particular caught my eye. He was dressed black from head to toe, had huge headphones on, not saying much to anyone. I shrugged my shoulders as Alli and I walked up the stairs.

Alli showed me to my rooms, and left me on my own. My first class, Advanced Algebra, seemed pretty easy. After that, I went on to my Biology and History classes. I soon met Alli at lunch. We sat and talked for awhile as I scanned the classroom looking at all the students. As I looked over the cafeteria on last time, I noticed a table in the very back, with 2 people sitting there. One with a plaid shirt on, jeans, and a jacket. He seemed nice. The other person, well, didn't seem so nice. It was the kid I noticed when I first got here. Dressed completely in black, and huge headphones. Could these two not be any different?

* * *

><p>Alli and I finished up our lunch and went our seperate ways. As I walked down the hall, I pulled out my class list, Grade 11 Advanced English was next, I quickly made my way to the room, to be greated by the teacher, Mrs. Dawes. I then went to take my seat towards the back of the room when this dark mysterious kid walked in, sitting right in front of me. I spent most of my english class trying to figure him out. He was dark and quiet, but there was something about him that caught my eye. I just couldn't tell what it was.<p>

I made a quick exit after class was over, bumping into this kid. I dropped my books, and my glasses flew out the door. He walked over and grabbed them while I starred at my feet. He quickly handed them back to me, as I looked up to thank him, all I could see were his deep green eyes. Once I saw them, I was speechless. He finally broke the ice by simply saying,  
>" You have pretty eyes." All I could do was blush. "See you around?" I replied. "Guess you will." He then turned around and walked off.<p> 


	2. My First Kiss

**sorry for such a short chapter (: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI please review!**

I couldn't get that guy out of my head.. I barely knew him.. I didn't even know his name. Yet, for some reason I feel like we've known each other for years..

The next day at school, I decided I was going to talk to him. Try and figure out why I was so drawn to him. I got through my first 3 classes, then headed to lunch. I soon found Alli and set with her, searching the cafeteria for him, but he was no where to be found..

Alli and I got started talking about classes, the guys she thought were oh, so hot and the guys she thought would be good for me. I wasn't really interested in any of them though. We finished eating and we're getting ready to leave the cafeteria when I saw him. I quickly nudged Alli to get her attention.

"Hey... Who is that" I asked pointing in his direction.

"Oh, that's Eli Goldsworthy." Alli said before returning to her other friends.

"Eli... Eli Goldsworthy.." I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>The bell suddenly rang, awaking me from my day dream. Everyone soon made their way to their classes, while I went to my English class to see this Eli charecter sitting in front of me.<p>

Mrs. Dawes came in shortly after that, explaining our newest assignment. We would be pared with a partner, who would read our essays and give their crit. Great, just what I need... Someone reading my writing and thinking I just your typical homeschooled freak..

"Clare Edwards.." Mrs. Dawes paused. "You will be paired with Eli Goldsworhy." A small smile came to my face, but soon left as Eli turned to me, looked me up and down, and turned back facing the front. What was his problem? I didn't do anything to him.

* * *

><p>After classI was going to talk to Mrs. dawes about swapping partners, I gues Eli heard me as I was talking to her, because he walked past, bumping right into me, rolling his eyes. I exited the class room, following after him. I grabbed his arm and turned him around.<p>

"What is your problem?" I asked, a little mad.

"Excuse me?" He replied with a blank expression.

"I haven't done anything to you. We barely know each other. Why are you such a jerk?" I said, raising my voice a little.

Within seconds I felt Eli's lips on mine. I began to kiss him back, not quite sure what I was doing. I felt Eli's tounge brace against my bottom lip, begging for entrance, but I denied. This was my first kiss, and I barely knew this guy. I soon pulled away from him, biting my lip.

"Um... What was that?" I asked, still a little hazed from the kiss.

"Well... You kept babling and I figuired that was the easiest way to shut you up." He paused for a moment, before smirking.

"I...I" I wasn't so sure what to say. "I'm Clare.. Clare Edwards."

"Eli" He replied, then walked off down the hall. I sprinted after him, tapping his shoulder.

"Wanna hang out after school? Say the dot?"

"Sure" He replied, still walking.

I stopped, with a huge grin on my face. Not only did I get my first kiss, but I had it with Eli.

**What ya think? Things too rushed? I know :( I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if it's kinda spacey too. it's 1 am and i couldnt sleep (:**


	3. A herse named Morty

**sorry this is so short :( review! **

* * *

><p>After the final bell rang,I met Alli outside the school and we walked to the Dot. After ordering our food, I told her I had some news. She had this worried look on her face.<p>

"Clare, are you okay?" She asked, a little confused.

I smiled. "Yes! I'm fine, I had a beyond great day."

"Well what happened?" She had a huge grin on her face now, there's the Alli I knew.

"I got my first kiss!" About the time I said that, Eli walked through the door. I really hope he hadn't heard me.

"With Who?" She asked, wanting all the juicy details.

I just looked in Eli's direction and Alli turned, her jaw dropped.

"Emo boy?" She paused, making sure she wasn't dreaming. "Why?"

"It just kinda happened, but it was beyond amazing." I blushed.

"Clare... I don't know if he's the best guy for you... He.. he has a bad past."

"What happened?" I asked, It couldn't be that bad.. I mean everyone has something bad in their past right?

"Well... His ex girlfriend, Julia... " Just as Alli was about to tell me, Eli walked up. "I.. I should go." Alli quickly exited the booth as Eli sat down.

"Umm.. Bye alli?" I peered at Eli, and blushed a little.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey..." He replied. "So that was your first kiss huh?"

Dang. He did hear me.. " Uh... y-yeah." I replied, looking down at my coffee.

"So how was it?" He asked.

I couldn't respond.. I just looked up at him, smiling.

"I'll take that as good." He smirked, ordering him a coffee.

* * *

><p>"So tell me about yourself." I said, Trying to find out a little more about him.<p>

"Well.. What do you wanna know?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Anything... Everything" I replied, raising an eyebrow, seeing what responce I would get.

"Well.. I'm Eli, 16, I've live in Toronto my whole life. I drive a herse named Morty."

"A herse named Morty?" I asked as he pointed towards a black herse parked outside.

"Maybe wanna give me a ride sometime?" I smiled.

**somewhat of a cliffhanger? (: Hope you like it! Review Review Review!**


	4. Chicken noodle soup and movies

**i know these updates are coming quick. but i'm bored (: IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM AM I BASHING HOMESCHOOLED KIDS- I AM ONE MYSELF! just wanted to clear that up (: Review! Need 5 reviews for next update!**

After talking to Eli friday at the Dot,I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow at school. I'd have to wait till her English class, but it was worth it. This is crazy, I barely know the guy, yet can't wait to see him. Am I rushing? I've never had a relationship before, let alone a boyfriend. I don't know how these things work...

When I woke up the next morning, I made sure to look my best for him. With form fitting jeans that showed off my curves, but no too much. I am still waiting till marriage to have sex, so I didn't want ot give off the wrong idea. I paired them with a plain white tee and a nice jacket. Simple, yet cute.

Alli and I met at her house, and then walked to Degrassi. I went to my first 3 classes, then to lunch with Alli. I looked around for Eli to invite him to sit with us, but I didn't see him. The bell rang, so I made my way to my English class. I sat next to Adam, Eli's best friend and waited for him. He never showed. After class I asked Adam if he knew where Eli was. All he said was he was sick. I believed him and went on to my other classes.

It was the same thing the next day, and the next day. I guess Eli really is sick. I tried to get a phone number from a few of his friends, but none would give it. So, I asked Adam if he knew what was wrong.

"Eli... he's just sick. I think it's the flu." He said.

"Well, what's his address? I wanna take him some soup." I replied.

"I don't think he wants any visitors." Adam said, looking into his locker.

"Please Adam... I really need to see him." I begged.

Adam was silent for a moment until finally caving. "Fine.. but you didn't hear it from me."

"Thank you." I smiled before heading home. Once I got there, I did my homework and made Eli some chicken noodle soup. I then headed to his house. I knocked on the door to be greated by Eli.

"Clare? What are you doing here?" He asked, with a slightly confused look on his face.

"A-Adam told me you were sick and I wanted to bring you some soup." I replied, with a small grin, hoping he wasn't made.

"Uhm... Come.. come on in." He said, stepping away from the door. I followed him in, as he closed the door behind me.

"So this is your place?" I asked, trying to make converstion.

"Yup" He said, popping the P, faking a cough.

"Your not really sick are you?" I turned to look at him, bumping his chest, knocking the hot soup all over myself.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Let me get you some dry clothes." He replied before running upstairs to his room. A few seconds later he came back with some sweat pants and a Dead Hand Shirt.

"T- thanks." I replied before running into the bathroom, changing. I came out, feeling a little self-conscious wearing a guys clothes.

"Here, let me take those." Eli said, reaching for my clothes. I handed them to him, he then disapeared into the laundry room.

I took a seat on the couch, as he returned. He took one look at me then said,

"Damn. You look good in my clothes." He smirked.

I blushed, "Thanks."

"are you sure your okay?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Ya, I'm fine." I looked up at him, smiling.

"Okay.." He paused, "Wanna watch some tv?"

"Sure" With that, he turned the tv and began flipping through the channels. We were sitting on seperate sides of the couch, but he still managed to notice the goose-bumps on my arm.

He got up and returned with a blanket, handing it to me. I smiled, thanking him, as he sat down, returning to his tv. I tried relaxed into the couch, being sure not to touch him.

"I don't bite." He said, smirking at me. I guess he could tell I was a bit uncomfortable. I moved a little bit closer to him, as he put his arm around me, pulling me to him. He pulled the blanket over us, being sure to keep me warm.

Once I got a little move comfortable, I evenutally dosed off. I quickly woke from my nap when I heard the door open. Jumping to the other side of the couch, not knowing who was coming in.

"It's just CeCe and Bullfrog... my parents" He said, motioning me to come back over.

Very quietly, I moved back over, as they came in.

"Hey Eli, we're home." A deeper voice said. That must have been Bullfrog.

"Babyboy, who is this?" A higher voice said, Cece. She made her way to the front of the couch, seeing my face.

"This is Clare. She's a new student at Degrassi." He replied, focusing on the TV.

"Hi Mrs. Goldsworthy." I said, being polite.

"Please dear call me Cece." She said before exiting to the kitchen.

"They seem nice," I whispered to him. He just smiled before kissing my forehead.

"Clare?" He said, looking down at me.

"ya?" I said, focusing on the tv.

"I... I think I'm falling for you."

**another cliff hanger? what ya think?**


	5. And I do wanna try

_Did Eli Goldsworthy really just tell me he was falling for me? You know, maybe this high school thing isn't so bad. My grades are good, I've made new friends and now I have Eli wrapped around my finger._

"Really?" I asked completely shocked. I couldn't believe it.

He just smirked as I placed a kiss upon his lips, after things got a bit heated, his tounge brushed against my lip, begging for entrace. I was a bit heasitant at first, but then granted him the access he wanted. Our tounges began to fight with each other as his hands made their way to my hips. I was a little unsure about this at first, but he reassured me, removing his hands and pulling away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry... I just don't want to rush things." I said, feelings bad.

"I understand, it's okay." He smiled.

* * *

><p>We got back into our first position, me resting on his chest as his arm was over my shoulder. We continued to watch tv, but were interrupted when CeCe called him into the kicthen. I eased my self up, letting him stand to his feet. He walked to meet CeCe as they talked for a few minutes. I layed on the couch, waiting for him to come back.<p>

A few more minutes passed, voices were starting to get a bit higher. I really hope I didn't start anything. All of a sudden, Eli yelled, "CeCe! I'm over Julia! She's gone! There's nothing I can do and it's all my fault!" He then took off up to his room.

I looked at CeCe with concern before following Eli, knocking on his door. With no answer, I let myself in. His room was a mess, trash everywhere, pictures of some girl with a small figure and dark black hair. She sure was beautiful.

"Eli, are you okay?" I could see him laying down on his bed, I made my way over to his bed, rubbing his back. As soon as I touched him, he flinched. He wouldn't look at me, I didn't know what to do. I sat next to him, taking his hands in mine.

"Eli, what's wrong.." He didn't say anything. Just starred at the picture of this girl.. "Eli please talk to me." I tried getting through to him, one more time. Nothing. I decided not to say anything, just stay there and hold him. I knew my mom would be pissed when I came home late, but Eli was important to me and I hated to see him like this.

* * *

><p>I know what you thinking, Clare you've only known him for 2 weeks. But that's just it, in these 2 weeks I've known Elijah Goldsworthy, I've become a new person. In a good way. He's one of the greatest people I have ever met. I'm falling in love with him.<p>

Eli and I layed on his bed for hours. He didn't say anything, didn't cry. Eventually he fell asleep, although it was getting really late, I didn't leave. That would probably the worst thing for Eli. He needed someone to be there for him, and that was me. Even if I didn't know what happened, I was going to be here for him.

"I'm falling for you too Eli." I whispered in his ear, before falling asleep in his arm.

**i know this one was short, but I didn't have much to inspire more... It has been a long week to say the least. Review! only 2-3 chapters left. **


	6. Something Old, Something new,

**Last chapter... Sorry this one sucks :( Just don't have an inspiration anymore... may write a one-shot or possible full story soon. Review? Give me tips for new story?**

* * *

><p><em>There was just something about him that made me feel so special. Like I was actually wanted, like I could actually be loved. For once I wasn't being shoved around by everyone. Like some like pawn that was passed around to everyone. Eli cared about me... and I cared about him<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up, to find Eli no where. I stood up, running my fingers through my bed-head hair, trying to look somewhat decent. I soon made my way downstairs to find Eli sitting at the table, drinking a glass of milk,.<p>

"Sleep good?" Eli said, looking up, smiling.  
>"I did." I replied, sitting next to him.<br>"Listen.. About last night..." Taking a deep breath, Eli looked at me, with concern and worry in his eyes. "Don't worry about it." I took his hands in mine, assuring him I wasn't worried about it. "No... It does...I have to tell you... About Julia.."

Julia... The name he mentioned last night, yelling at his mom. What was the story with her? He had never mentioned her before..

"She was my girlfriend... she died last year." He said... taking a deep breath.

"Eli... I understand... You don't have to tell me." I replied.. Trying to call him down.

"She.. She was beaten to death by her stepdad... I wasnt there to watch over her, I killed her.." Eli said... looking down.. "We got into a fight one night and she got home late.. and he was pissed.. I knew he hit her.. Why didn't I let her stay the night, or follow her home? I'm the reason she's dead.. It's all my fault." He removed his hands from mine, creating a fist. "The same thing is going to happen with us.. relationships don't end well for me. I get too attached and then poof... there gone."

I wasn't sure what to say. He just told me his girlfriend was dead... and he took the blame for it..

"Eli.. This isn't your fault. You were there to help her. It's not your fault she's... she's gone.. I'm sure you meant the world to her. I bet if you were to see her today.. she would tell you the same thing." I placed a small kiss on his cheeck.

He quickly stood up from his chair, taking me into his arms, hugging my tightly. "Thank you Clare..."

* * *

><p>We glanced at each other as we pulled away from the hug. We probably stayed like this for a good 5 minutes until our lips finally met. I decided to take the first step, my tounge bracing against his bottom lip, pleading for entrance. He allowed, pushing my against the counter. As our tounges battled each other, he lifted me onto the counter, my legs wrapping around his waist. His hands quickly found my waist, stroking the sides. He knew my beliefs about waiting till marriage so he went no further. We continued to kiss for a few moments until he pulled away. Did I do something wrong?<p>

"Clare Edwards.. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Of course." I smiled, letting our mouths battle each other again. I loved this...

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? sucks? rocks? REVIEW and let me know!<strong>


End file.
